marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie was released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot After retrieving the Power Stone from Xandar, Thanos and the Black Order attack Thor's ship as it flees Asgard and slaughter half the Asgardian refugees. Onboard, Loki is revealed to have stolen the Tesseract during Hela's attack and Thanos demands that he hand it over. Loki stalls Thanos long enough for the Hulk to engage him in battle. However, Thanos is able to easily beat the Hulk and prepares to kill him before Heimdall - moments before being slaughtered by Thanos - uses the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth with the last of his strength. Loki is forced to relinquish the Tesseract in order to spare Thor, which Thanos shatters to reveal the Space Stone. Loki feigns loyalty to Thanos and attempts to stab him, but the Space Stone holds Loki in place while Thanos crushes his neck and kills him. Thanos sends his children to hunt the Infinity Stones from Earth and then destroys the rest of the Statesman with the Power Stone, leaving Thor drifting in space. Hulk crash lands on Earth, in the New York Sanctum, where he transforms back into Bruce Banner and warns Doctor Strange and Wong about the impending threat of Thanos. The three unite with Tony Stark, who learns that Thanos was Loki's sponsor when the Asgardian attacked Earth six years earlier. Banner suggests that Thanos will come to Earth for Vision's Mind Stone and Strange's Time Stone. Banner suggests calling Steve Rogers, although Stark is reluctant and brings Banner up to speed on everything that happened after he left Earth; Steve Rogers is now a wanted man, they are no longer on good terms and the Avengers have disbanded. Banner convinces Stark that what is happening is bigger than they can handle alone, so Stark reluctantly agrees to call Rogers for help, but the group is attacked by Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian before he can do so. As the group fight, Peter Parker, on a nearby school excursion, sees the attack and joins in to help. During the skirmish, Maw is able to incapacitate and abduct Strange, taking him to one of Thanos' ships. Stark is able to stow away on the ship while Parker clings to the outside as it takes off. As the ship leaves Earth's atmosphere and Parker runs out of oxygen, Stark calls for the Iron Spider suit he developed for Peter the previous year which saves his life. He then attempts to send the boy back to Earth's surface, but Parker remains on-board. Meanwhile, Thor is found drifting through space by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who responded to the Asgardian's distress call. When Thor reveals Thanos' goals to the group, Gamora explains that if Thanos is able to obtain all six stones he would be able to wipe out half of the universe with the snap of his fingers. Thor knows that Thanos will next be heading to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone. In order to kill Thanos, Thor will need to obtain a new weapon. The group split, with Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot heading off to Nidavellir to forge a new weapon to replace Mjolnir, while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis, travel to Knowhere to try and retrieve the Reality Stone from the Collector. Back on Earth, Vision and Wanda Maximoff are shown to be hiding in Scotland. While walking the streets, the pair is attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, who begins removing the Mind Stone, before they are stopped by Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Vision, and Maximoff then travel to the Avengers Headquarters where they meet James Rhodes and Banner. Vision suggests that Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone in his head, but she refuses, as doing so would kill him. The team heads to Wakanda in the hopes that Shuri will be able to separate the stone from Vision and destroy it before Thanos can possess it. Still on Thanos' ship, Maw tortures Strange in an attempt to learn how he has hidden the Time Stone. While doing so, Parker and Stark are able to blast a hole in the side of the ship, dislodging Maw out into space to die. With Strange saved, Peter and Strange exchange formalities before Stark and Strange argue over heading back to Earth or heading to Titan to fight Thanos there, in an attempt to catch him off guard. Strange informs his rescuers that his priorities lie with protecting the Time Stone over their lives. Reluctantly, Strange admits that he will go along with them to Titan and Stark declares Spider-Man an official Avenger. The Guardians arrive on Knowhere, where they witness Thanos torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone. Gamora is able to attack and seemingly kill Thanos. However, Thanos reveals that he has already obtained the Reality Stone and used it to manipulate their surroundings. He easily incapacitates Drax and Mantis and grabs Gamora. Gamora begs Quill to kill her, as he had promised to do so earlier, and then confesses her love to Quill. Thanos taunts Quill's inability to shoot Gamora until Quill pulls the trigger, but the gun fails, Thanos having already used the Reality Stone to alter the gun to shoot bubbles. Thanos teleports away with Gamora. Meanwhile, Thor, Groot, and Rocket meet the dwarf Eitri on Nidavellir. There, Thor is able to restart the heart of a dying star and create an ax called Stormbreaker, which has the power of the Bifrost. Back on Earth, Shuri finds a method to separate the stone from Vision and begins working. Rogers, Banner, Vision, Maximoff, and Romanoff arrive in Wakanda where they are greeted by King T'Challa and Bucky Barnes. Back on his ship, Thanos forces Gamora into revealing the Soul Stone’s location by torturing her sister Nebula, who was captured during an ill-fated attempt on her adoptive father's life. Gamora and Thanos travel to Vormir where they meet the Red Skull, who guides them to the top of a nearby cliff. The Red Skull explains to Thanos that obtaining the Stone requires the sacrifice of a loved one. Thanos tearfully sacrifices Gamora for the Soul Stone, while Nebula escapes from the ship. Meanwhile, Stark, Strange and Parker arrive on Titan and are attacked by Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis were mistaking each other for Thanos’ operatives. The Guardians, Stark, Strange, and Parker devise a plan to ambush Thanos and remove the gauntlet from his hand. Strange uses the Time Stone to see into the future, where he reveals that there is only one outcome out of 14 million available where the Avengers and their allies stand victorious against Thanos. Back on Earth, the Wakandan army, led by the Black Panther, begin their defense against the remaining members of the Black Order; Glaive, Obsidian and Midnight. The battle quickly turns in the favor of the Black Order as the Wakandan forces, Rogers, Maximoff, Romanoff, Rhodes, Barnes, and Wilson are overwhelmed by Thanos' enormous army of Outriders, who begin penetrating Wakanda's shields. Shuri is unable to complete her operation on the Mind Stone as Glaive attacks the tower in which Vision is held, forcing him to flee to the battlefield. However, the tide turns in favor of the Avengers when Thor, Groot, and Rocket arrive with the newly-fashioned Stormbreaker. With Thor now back on Earth, the team is able to kill Obsidian, Midnight and Glaive, as well as the herd of attacking Outriders. Back on Titan, Thanos arrives and is greeted by Strange. He gives a brief but impassioned speech to Strange in which he explains that Titan used to be his home before overpopulation drove it to ruin. He suggested killing half the population to enable them to survive, but was ignored. Witnessing the destruction of his homeworld, Thanos made it his life goal to rid the universe of half of all beings in order to maintain balance and preserve life. The allies formulate a plan to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' hand. The group engage Thanos in a brutal battle, which Nebula joins by crashing a Necrocraft on Thanos, and manage to get all his limbs pinned down while Mantis uses her powers to incapacitate him. As Stark and Parker work on getting the gauntlet off, Nebula realizes that Gamora has been killed. As the gauntlet finally starts to come off, Quill is unable to contain his rage and attacks, which breaks Mantis's concentration and allows Thanos to recover and reclaim the gauntlet just as it is finally removed. Thanos then overpowers the team by summoning a meteor shower. Thanos mortally wounds Iron Man and prepares to execute him, but is stopped by Strange, who exchanges Stark's life for the Time Stone. With five of the six stones, Thanos teleports away to Earth. Thanos arrives in Wakanda to claim the Mind Stone from Vision and complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Maximoff, at Vision's behest, breaks the Mind Stone, which kills Vision, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse the destruction and and pulls the Mind Stone from Vision's head, severing the neural connections and killing Vision once more. With all six Infinity Stones collected, Thanos is impaled by Thor with Stormbreaker. Thanos is badly injured but not killed by Thor's attack and snaps his fingers before disappearing. Thanos goes into a state of limbo, finding himself in a mysterious landscape where he encounters a young Gamora. Thanos tells the vision of Gamora that he has accomplished his goal and Gamora asks what it cost. Solemnly, Thanos replies that it cost him everything, before snapping his fingers with the Gauntlet to summon the blitz of devastation that he desired. Back in reality, Thanos' snap begins to take effect as Barnes, Wilson, T'Challa, Groot and Maximoff collapse and fade into dust. Rogers, Banner, Thor, Rocket, Rhodes, M'Baku, Okoye and Romanoff are left standing alone in horror. Back on Titan, Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Strange also disappear into dust. Finally, Parker collapses and fades away in Stark's arms. Nebula, being the only other survivor on Titan, remarks that Thanos has accomplished his goals to decimate the universe. The final scene shows Thanos on another planet, having fully healed from his injuries sustained in Wakanda. He gazes out peacefully upon the setting sun, just as he told Strange he would, content in his victory. In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill witness New York City fall into chaos as people begin to disappear. As Hill fades away, Fury establishes a Code Red and sends a distress signal on an old 1990's pager just as he vanishes. The pager falls to the ground and successfully connects to its recipient, represented by a starburst pattern on a red and blue background. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Benedict Wong as Wong *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Chicago, Illinois **Edinburgh, Scotland **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Multiverse **Mirror Dimension *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush on Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Sacrifice of Gamora **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) *Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) Items *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hofund *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Iron Spider Armor *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Translator Implants *Uru **Infinity Gauntlet **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *''Statesman'' *Sanctuary II *Q-Ships *Mining Pods *Quinjet *Necrocrafts *Royal Talon Flyer *Outrider Dropships *''Benatar'' *M-Ship Pods Sentient Species *Humans *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Titans *Zehoberei *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Black Order *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *New York City Police Department *Guardians of the Galaxy *Tivan Group *Avengers *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Phil Coulson *Ego *Meredith Quill *Collector *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *Ultron *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) *Sokovia Accords * * * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War Music *''Avengers: Infinity War - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Released Movies